


Fruits of His Labour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fruits of His Labour

Title: Fruits of His Labour  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #173: Random Word Generator (Fruit)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Slash suggested.  
A/N: Believe it or not, I asked for a moderately difficult word. *eyeroll*  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fruits of His Labour

~

Deft hands fondled firm skin gently, almost reverently.

After exposing the sweet flesh beneath, Severus slid his mouth over the tip, closing his eyes and savoring the flavour. He hummed his approval softly.

This was a rare treat for him, and he was determined to enjoy it to the fullest.

After devoured the flesh, swallowing its essence, he looked up into Harry’s glazed eyes. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

Harry swallowed heavily. “How did you learn to eat bananas like that?” he squeaked, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

Severus smirked, satisfied. “Years of practice,” he said.

~


End file.
